


Enjoy the Ride

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Restraints, Rimming, Spanking, Strip Tease, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris exposes a kink he never imagined Max would have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written in June of 2011. Posting for archiving purposes.

Maxim is dead tired. The air is thick with the first signs of summer floating around him as he makes his way to his car. 

The press conference had gone smoothly enough. His teammates were loud, and boisterous. He opted against going out to celebrate. Instead, he feigned a headache and said he wanted to go home. 

Usually Chris would wait for him, but Max was taken by surprise when he got to his car and saw no signs of Chris. 

_No matter, I'll just stop by his place when I get home._ Max climbs into his car and drives off, humming softly to himself. 

When Maxim does make it back to his place, he finds Chris sitting on his couch. He sets his beer bottle down on the coffee table before he looks up at Max. 

"Strip," he whispers. 

Maxim lets his bag drop to the floor and shrugs out of his lightweight coat. Next he works on his shoes, and socks, and strips off his shirt and jeans. He leaves his clothes in a heap, before he walks across the floor, stepping out of his boxers as he goes. Just having Chris look at him the way he is causes his cock to twitch. Maxim can feel as his pre-come trickles out of the head of his cock, and he bites down on his bottom lip when Chris curls a hand around his and drags him face-down across his lap. 

Chris pins Max's hands behind his back, before he brings a hand down and spanks Max's ass hard. Before Max can say anything, Chris nips at his shoulder and whispers in a husky voice: "If you were into biting, all you had to do was ask, Max."

Max wriggles his ass in the air, and gasps out unintelligible words as Chris brings his hand down again, giving him a matching rosy pink mark on his other cheek. Max can feel Chris' erection through his pants, and he whines and squirms on Chris' lap. 

Chris eventually takes pity on Max and shifts their position so Max is on his knees and Chris is positioned behind him. Chris licks a line along Max's spine, before he tongues the puckered pink opening. Max is swearing in French, begging Chris to touch him. When he feels Chris' teeth nip at the globes of his ass, Max gasps and spreads his legs. 

"Fuck. Touch me, already, Chris. Please."

When Chris' hand does eventually curl around his cock, it doesn't take long before Max comes, moaning as he comes all over Chris' hand. 

After they're cleaned up, Chris sighs as Max flips on the TV, and runs a hand through his hair. 

"So, biting, huh?" Chris asks.

Max chuckles. "You have to admit, it's an intriguing idea, _non_?"

Chris laughs. "Whatever turns your crank, Max."

Max shifts and rolls languidly to the floor. He unzips Chris' fly, before he stares up at him, a playful smirk on his face. "You had your fun. Now it's my turn."

Just seeing Max as he stretches his lips around his cock is enough to make Chris want to come. Instead, he widens his legs, and curls his hand into Max's dark strands, letting Max's tongue work its magic.

After all, walking away from Max blowing him was never an option. 

It was best to just sit back and enjoy the ride.


End file.
